User blog:Cullen's are HOT!!!/The Volturi's Kidnaped Edward
It has been over one hundred years since I saw my beloved Edward, the volturi decided to come after him, to take my husband away that was a mistake but we couldn't do anything. They thought that it was ok for their humilation a century ago. Plus it was a vision that Alice had. But it was much worse, they were coming for me and Alice. But Edward Choose to take our place. It is ok the take Edward, my beloved husband. Why did they him, why him. They could've taken me. But it was Edward stopped them from even taking me and Alice which they wanted. How could they, take a father away from his daughter.Like Renesmee has been crying every night since Edward was taken. She misses him, but all I could do is mourn with her, like we had already lost him, like he was already DEAD! But we had to go on. Carlisle has been begging Aro to let him go, but it doesn't seem to be working. Alice says that the volturi will never ever release him. Emmett is saying that he is going to beat down Volterra if they don't. He is wrong with that, they will stop him before he is able to do so, Emmett is only going to die if he did that. Rose and Esme are still in pain, like they haven't been able to forgive themselves for letting a son get taken away and a brother to be taken away. Plus Seeing Edward in a volturi cape if just make me furious. Like if I could kill the volturi, I would. But now, it is time to heal and to wait until the day happens when Edward is released. We shall wait, we will not turn over until it happens. A few hours ago Aro gave us a phone call and saying Edward is on his way home. The phone rung and I beat everyone to it, since I am the second fastest in the house. "Hello, this is Bella Cullen speaking. Who am I speeking with." I sighed then there was an awkward second of silence. then he spoke "Dear young Bella, how are you. I have got some really good news for you and your family. But first answer me" Then there was a pause of awkwardness. "Aro, I am good and How are you. What is the good news you spoke about my 'honour' " Then I waited for a second before Aro answered. "Dear Bella, that is good and I am doing quite well myself. Well the news is that we have got no more use for Edward. We released him, he is on his way home. He should be there in aday or two." he sighed and he continued "Edward is not harmed in any way. But I do apologise for my lack of co-operation." Then he stopped talking. "What Edward is coming home and he is on his way home. Alice is going to be excited. All of us are but Renesmee is dancing in her shoes." Then all of a sudden Edward come bounding through the room, we all saw his eyes. Crinsom red, They have forced him to drink human blood. He has to be taught how to hunt again. This is my first time since I am a vampire to have Edward with the red eyes. It is like he is reborn. He is now a 210 year old vampire and I am only half his age. But then again, we are in love. It doesn't count. First of all I spoke to Aro. "Thanks, Aro. I love you for even releasing my beloved husband. What is all this because of. How come you wanted Edward for so long. How come you made him drink human blood. What is the purpose behind your actions." I sighed with Edward in my arms. Then I continued "Answer me Aro. I would like my questions answered. Look everyone here is the same. Please can you answer them. It is just to give us peace of mind." Aro was like really not too please with all my questions, then he sighed and said " I wanted Edward, because I was only showing him what it is like to be with the Volturi for so long. It was only the closest thing to blood and I am sorry about it" Aro stopped for an awkward minute and cleared his throat and he contiued " Well, the purpose was the reason i told you before. I am sorry Bella that I have gotten your dissapproval of us. But these have left the volturi Caius, Marcus, Felix, Jane, Alec and my wife Sulpicia. They left the Volturi. Athenodora went with Caius. I had Chelsea to try and bind them but it was too late the damage has already had been done." Then all of a sudden, I hear Aro sobbing and he sighed and I spoke this time " But that was not your right to do. Edward had still got his right. I know you were only showing him what goes in the volturi. I am relieved that you told me why you made him drink human blood. But I am not toooooo happy though. Thanks for the apology. Why did they leave." Aro stopped sobbing and all of a sudden he spoke " They left because of the way they all felt about how we are treating all immortals. So They choose to leave." then he hung up before I could say anything more. We were all huddled up close with Edward and he told us his storys with the Volturi. But they were not appropriate to be said around Renesmee. But she had the right to know. Carlisle was glad he haddn't had lost a son. So all in all, Finally the volturi are disbaning their alliance with each other. Esme and Carlisle have got their son back, Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper have got a brother back, Renesmee has got her father back and myself, I have gotten my husband back. So tonight we are going to be celebrating. Tomorrow, I will have to teach Edward how to hunt Cullen style again. Carlisle, Esme and Edward are going shopping for cars, Rose and Alice are shopping for clothes for Edward and Emmett and Jasper are shopping with Renesmee for games, party supplies and music. Myself is going to be decorating the whole garden, So I am going to decorate. As we all gotton the parry ready without Edward even being here. He was like so surprised to have all this done for him. I was the one who hugged him first and said " We are doing more tonight" I grabbed his but and kissed him on the neck and i continued "But this here is the beginning of having you forever here. I have been like a black void for the past 100 years. Wellat least your here." Then Edward passed down from me to Renesmee "I love you daddy. I don't won't you to leave me." She sighed and Edward said "I love you to sweetheart, I don't want me to leave." He said, he kissed her forehead. Then from Renesmee to Alice "Edward, your here. I was hoping to see you here today." he kissed him on the cheeck and the from Alice to Jasper " Glad your not hurt, I would've killed them if they had hurt you." Edward said, "That would be suicide." Then from Jasper to Rose. "Edward, i am glad to have my brother back. Finally Bella and Renesmee have there spark back in their eyes." Then from Rose to Carlisle "My son, I am sorry for not protecting you." Edward Said, "Carlisle you did the best you could. Carlisle to Esme "Mister Edward Cullen, don't ever do that to me. I have been worried sick about you." Then she kissed his forehead, both cheeks and then he hand. "Sorry mom, but i had no choice." Then From Esme to Emmett. "Bro, where have you been. Rose and the family is right. We all love you like crazy." Then Edward was hugged and then sent to his welcome home presents. All the things he needed. Then as the party was going smoothly Kate, Tanya, Carmen, Eleazer, Garrett, Demetri and Jane came and surprisingly both Demetri and Jane have golden eyes. Wow, that was a thing to see. to be Continued......................... Retrieved from "http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Cullen%27s_are_HOT!!!" Category:Blog posts